


Chocobros x s/o piercings [in bed]

by zimmer2d



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Piercings, and sex, headcannons, that's kind of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: Chocobro's + their s/o's piercings= fun





	Chocobros x s/o piercings [in bed]

Noctis: Nipples

 

The Crown Prince is always up for a good tit fucking, so making it worth his while with a shiny stud or an ornate ring will definitely get you some bedroom brownie points. Plus, the added sensitivity when he (bites, pinches, or sucks) at them, and the sexy reaction that stems from it certainly works out in your favor.

 

Noct lets the seat slide back and you climbed into his lap, careful not to throw the car into reverse. “What was it you wanted to show me?” he sighs as he runs his hand over your sternum, squeezing your tits softly beyond your low cut top you purposely wore for today for the sole purpose of having him take it off.

 

“Mm…you’re getting warmer,” you chide him. Noct gives you a smirk and leans into you, pressing kisses at your skin, then biting down to mark you. “Warmer…”

 

Noct slides his hands under your top, feeling a certain hardness that wasn’t normally there. He pushes the material aside (noting that you weren’t wearing a bra either) and he bites his lip with a snarky smirk curling on his lips upon seeing the gold studs in your nipples. “We’re gonna need more room,” he growls.

 

You find yourselves in the backseat of the Regalia, your back sticking to the leather as Noctis’s princely dick thrusts back and forth between your breasts as his breath runs ragged. He flicks his thumbs at your new piercings, the sensation pooling at your cunt, making you scream more than usual due to the sensitivity of your nipples. “N-Noct… I want you now. I can’t stand it, I need you to fuck me right now…”

 

Noctis pulls you up and settles you on his cock, but such was his fascination with your new jewelry, he couldn’t stay away from them. He sucks on them, licks them, rolls your nipples between his fingers until they tighten, until you simply can’t hold out and you cum around him, your release bringing the Lucian prince to his.

 

“Fuck…” he sighs in amazement, “We’re going to have a long night tonight. I wanna see just how many more times you cum with these things.”

 

Prompto: Bellybutton

 

Prompto is the fun one, so seeing your tummy adorned with cute chocobo themed jewelry is right up his alley. He’ll even pick a few out for you to match whatever outfit you’re wearing for the day.

 

In the bedroom, though, seeing it under a sheer teddy or some other flirtatious lingerie will have him in a frenzy, and if it’s one of your boudoir sessions, he’s going to want to capture it from every possible angle.

 

You spent the day shopping around the Citadel, Prompto insisting that you flaunt your new belly ring (that he bought you). It was simple enough, silver with a little pendant in the shape of a chocobo with a little heart cut out in the middle. “It’s so cute!” he said again.

 

“Thanks, babe, but you don’t have buy one every time we–” You gave up on your sentence as your gunslinging boyfriend dashed to a vendor stall and bought another one. Who knew a high school whim would be so exhausting?

 

Prompto came to your place for date night the following week, but you had a plan. He knocked on the door, bright smile in place and tasty pastries for you to share in hand… until you answered the door, then those tarts end up on the floor.

 

“Hello sunshine,” you purr as he drops the tarts (and his smile) to gape at you. A thin, light blue bustier and boyshorts to compliment hugged your body, white stockings on your legs and spiked heels on your feet. While that was all well and good, Prompto was fixated on your belly button, a new ring fitted there in the shape of his Calamity pistols with the letters P and A stamped in the middle.

 

A blush sprinkles over his face as you pull him inside, immediately claiming his lips as you fall into the sofa. Clothes are thrown everywhere and you’re collective moans can be heard reverberating off the walls. “Oh… I’m cumming, babe,” he warns before long. You slip off and let him spill onto your new jewelry, his seed dripping through the letters and a sense of pride rushes through him as he smiles at the pendant, taking his phone and snapping a photo of your cum-splattered belly. “Favorite one, by far…”

 

Gladio: Tongue

 

Oooohhh Gladdy… hands down our resident freak. If fellatio doesn’t get his anaconda off, enhanced blowskis will throw him over the edge in a heartbeat. A good tease with the tongue stud will certainly make for good make out sessions… but if it feels too good, be prepared for lockjaw for at least a day. And Six forbid the thing vibrates against his… well, just extend that lockjaw by a few weeks.

 

As hellishly hot as it is, nothing was hotter than watching you eat ice cream. At least not to Gladio. The flash of silver caught his eye every time you stuck your tongue out to lap at the frozen confection. He was sure you were messing with him, trying to seem innocent when he’d had you swearing like a woman possessed not even a few hours ago. As you walked and talked around Lestallum, Gladio was devising a way to get you to lick him like that cone and swallow his cream…

 

The sun had gone down and the night market started to get a bit too crowded. “This place is a madhouse,” he said to you. You had to agree, and let him bum rush his way through to an exit.

 

He took you down narrow alleyways, frowning and biting his lip. “Ya lost there, Big Daddy?” you snicker at him as he leads you to a dark, dead end alley.

 

“No, but I think you’ve lost your mind,” he growls, pulling you towards him and rests his massive hands on your ass, giving it a hearty squeeze, “thinking you could flaunt that damned tongue ring and get away with it.”

 

You quirk an eyebrow at him, “Damn, and here I was thinking I could.” You press a kiss to his lips and immediately move to deepen it, letting him feel the metal barbell that had tantalized him all day. “Guess I’ll have to make better use of it now.”

 

You sink down to his waist, pressing kiss after kiss down his exposed chest and abs, fumbling with the button on his leather pants. He’s hard in seconds and you debate on whether this could wait until you got back to the hotel, but the thrill of the possibility that you would get caught by any passersby turned your lover on almost as much as your tongue piercing. You always give his dick a preliminary once over. Six, it’s like a tree trunk, this thing! But still, it’s rather impressive and he certainly knows how to work it… can’t argue with that at all.

 

You lick the tip of his dick, taking up the bead of precum that had formed there. You run the ball of your barbell over his slit, feeling him shudder at the contact. ‘He’s not ready,’ you smirk to yourself and take a second to twist the bar before going back in.

 

“Holy shit!” Gladio grunts when he feels the vibrations along his shaft. “Fuck, that’s playing dirty.” He smiles, contrary to his words, and lets his head fall back onto the brick wall behind him. You smile at your well planned surprise and continue to blow him and his mind. He grunts and groans appreciatively, his hips jerking into your mouth as he holds your head steady, fucking your mouth until his knees buckle and thick ropes go shooting down your throat. As he starts to soften, Gladio takes your chin in his fingers, “Say aah…”

 

You open your mouth, but all that was there was the still vibrating tongue ring. Gladio smiles and leads you back to the hotel room to put it to even better use.

 

Ignis: VCH/HCH

 

Never underestimate Ignis’s knowledge of the sexual arts. While he’s versed in many aspects of foreplay, kinks, and toys, don’t put it past him to not give clitoral enhancements a try. In fact, Ignis, like Prompto, would likely be the one to buy (or have made for you) rings to adorn your lady bits, not just because it’s pretty, but to stimulate you both into blissful satisfaction…or delirium. Whatever cums first.

 

Ignis pours over the stack of papers on his desk, legs crossed and a hand under his chin as he contemplates the notes from today’s briefing, though you notice him not really taking it in. “Everything ok, love?” you ask him, moving gingerly today.

 

Ignis looks up at you, noting your tender movement as you wrap your arms around his shoulders. “Oh yes, just these briefings getting longer everyday,” he says. He puts down his notes and turns in your arms. “Moving a bit tenderly, darling,” he says, “perhaps a bath to ease the pain?”

 

“That would be wonderful, thank you,” He scoops you into his arms and carries you to the bathroom and gets to work on your bath, adding a measured amount of sea salt to the water.

 

“How is it today?” he asks as he begins undressing you without even asking your permission to do so. Not that he needed to ask…

 

“Not bad really, just a bit sore,” you tell him. Ignis seats you on the countertop, setting you down gently, then spreads your legs wide. Two dark gray studs glint back at him in a vertical line at the top and bottom of your clit. Small beads of sweat form on his forehead as he looks you over.

 

“Looks like it’s healing well,” he says, then he steps closer to you, sliding his arms around your waist, “Suppose after your bath we… try it out?”

 

“We could try it out now,” you purr in his ear, licking at the shell of it before biting down on his lobe. A small groan escapes his throat as his fingers clutch at your back. You help him out of his shirt and pants, noting the bulge in his underwear, and suddenly the soreness had shifted to a pain that only Ignis’s girth could soothe.

 

He slips away from you to turn off the water before it overflows. “Let’s get you taken care of first,” he says. He assists you into the bath, easing you into the salty water. You had to admit, it was rather soothing on your piercing. What was more soothing was the sight of Ignis removing his glasses, then stepping out of his underwear and undershirt to join you. “How’s that, kitten?”

 

“Mm…it’s perfect,” you tell him. Ignis settles between your legs, nimble fingers rubbing up and down your slick cunt, the connecting metal rubbing deliciously at the bundle of nerves beneath it. His lips find their way onto your neck and you let a moan slip out.

 

“Oh, darling…” Ignis sighs into your neck, “I’m not so strong a man as to ignore the sounds you make.”

 

“Forgive me,” you mutter as he claims your lips next, “you just… ah… make it feel so… so…” you tried to continue, but Ignis’s fingers slipped inside your pussy, his thumb continuing the intensity on your clit, rolling the barbell along your clit and bringing you dangerously close.

 

“A body enhancement of this nature serves us both, you know,” he smirks in your ear, withdrawing his fingers and pulling you into his lap, the water assisting you onto him and helping you slide down onto his dick.

 

You groan out, feeling him stretch you perfectly, the ridges of his girthy cock rubbing the jewelry against you. He moans out softly, his eyes closing as he feels you clench around him, the piercing stimulating him as well. “Oh…yes, kitten…mm…yes…”

 

His hips thrust faster, almost losing control in his haste to bring you to your peak, though he was fast approaching his own orgasm. You know that he’s a gentleman at heart and would rather have you cum first, but this new stimulant isn’t helping in that regard. You try to catch up to him, rubbing at your clit until you both scream out, water spilling over the tub as you cum.

 

“Oh my…” Ignis sighed. He pulled out and assisted you out of the bathtub, tenderly drying you off. “I’m sure that didn’t make the piercing feel too much better…” It was an apology that he didn’t need to give.

 

“If you think that,” you coo at him, wrapping your arms around his neck, pressing your breasts into his chest, “why don’t we try making it better in the bedroom?”

 

“I suppose a bit more room could make a difference,” he smirks at you before cradling you up in his arms again to carry you into your bedroom.


End file.
